


sunbed boi

by q_q2r8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Cute, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OT7 NCT Dream, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck, nomin, nomin boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_q2r8/pseuds/q_q2r8
Summary: Where Donghyuck likes to sunbathe and the sun is always perfect on the school playground or Mark enjoys playing basketball outside the school when a big star shines in the sky.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 23





	1. breakout

**Author's Note:**

> a story I am the creator of, originally written in my mother tongue, you can read it on wattpad as well, enjoy

Beautiful and sunny. This is how Donghyuck would describe the day as well as himself. After a few months of cold, the hot star finally decided that it would honor the Earth with all its glory. Of course, we are talking not only about the celestial body but also about a hot student who was eager to run out of the classroom to go outside with his beautiful lounger in orange hyacinths and have a short session of taking vitamin D3 during the lunch break. So when the bell rang, it was no surprise that Hyuck was one of the first to leave the classroom and then head quickly to the square behind the building. After leaving, he quickly analyzed the situation. He found the perfect place where no trees or poles could hide his treasure. He did not do anything about the fact that the place was the perfect center of a basketball court because who normally would come there to play in such heat? And after a dozen or so minutes, when our man with golden skin and impeccable appearance had already managed to calmly relax and focus on the pleasure of sunbathing, his peace was disturbed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, which grew stronger with each passing moment, which Donghyuck did not like. Suddenly, however, the movement stopped and when the boy was about to breathe a sigh of relief, he heard a voice somewhere on the side.

"Buddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sunbathing, can't you see?!" the golden boy answered with a slight irritation in his voice, not even taking the stranger's gaze.

"Would you please move over? You lie with your deckchair in the middle of the pitch, which we need to play" while saying these words, the boy (because it was indicated by the low pitch of his voice) also showed a tendency to lose balance, which was not improved by the hot aura, which introduced a bad mood around.

"I don't give a shit" Hyuck replied firmly with neither pears nor parsley, and to show even more confidence that he would not comply with the request, he unfolded the newspaper with the latest culinary novelties and various recipes that he intended to check soon. Pretending that there is no one else in his environment, he started to read the material, which led to his audience's anger.

"Dude is so hard to move away?!"

[silence]

"Do you want to throw me off balance? Seriously, in a moment, if I can't stand it, I'll throw you with that sunbed somewhere"

[silence]

"Look, you have a few seconds..."

"Fuck you"

At that moment, the boy standing next to Hyuck boiled over. He even wanted to take this sunbed and throw it into a nearby swimming pool together with the irritating man sitting on it, so that he would not get badly damaged after all (because in fact, all he wanted was to get it off the pitch, and he did not want to pay compensation ). Most likely, these predictions would come true, because firstly the school swimming pool was quite close, and secondly, the weather was favorable for water baths which did not pose a threat of disease, if not for Jeno, who led the boys out of the field. 

"I saw that they were polishing the floor in the hall. Maybe we will test?" without waiting for an answer, he turned the group and directed them to the previously mentioned place which caused a smile on the face of the caramel boy. After all, he could have given himself the first points for a shot for a basket, right? 

Donghyuck 1 - 0 Stranger


	2. fast attack

The next morning brought the sun as hot as the day before. (Of course, we are talking about both radiating objects.) But this time our caramel boy decided to take his sunbathing friend as beautiful as himself, Chenle. Unlike Hyuck, he had a skin pale as a sheet of paper, which harmonized perfectly with his currently beautiful blonde hair, which fell in thick strands over his face. The boys have known each other for a very long time. In this duo, however, the less tanned one was the wiser and calmer he also had to make up for his companion. He was aware that the person with whom he shared many wonderful memories had his emotional excitement and that he often became angry but it did not bother him enough to disturb the harmony in their relationship. He also often liked to look at Hyuck's angry face because he saw in it a kind of charm that often delighted after all.

This time, however, the time they spent passed quietly. The topics did not end there, and the first rumor started with another. Expecting or not, this peace of mind was shaken by the same group of guests as the previous day. Not only had Hyuck growled when he saw the pack of strangers, but also the jet-black boy who had argued with him the previous time. He quickly approached Hyuck from the front, because he wanted to end the situation as soon as possible so that he was the winner this time. Soon, however, his plans went to hell when Donghyuck, irritably removing his glasses, began to speak.

"Listen, you..." then he fell silent. For when he opened his eyes, he saw a boy with an appearance who would knock him to his knees if he stood. His face now in the shadows despite the grimace on his face was the most beautiful face Hyuck had ever seen in his short life. (Not counting his own, of course.) If he could compare his to something, he would bet all the cards for Snow White in the male version, but with slightly darker skin than the original character had. His body was framed by the simplest gray T-shirt with thick shoulder straps and short sports shorts, so that part of his skin was exposed, which the caramel boy did not complain about. Theoretically, the moment that scanned the stranger took longer than it should, but Hyuck did not lose any confidence in it. However, not wanting to lie, he finished his statement in line with his thoughts, not avoiding the truth that he always tried to speak. 

"You know, sweetie. You are beautiful, but more beautiful at this moment and I need my sunshine is. So, by your grace, step aside" then he whacked himself back on the sunbed and slowly put his glasses on where he was before. Believe it or not, it was the first time Hyuck had the pleasure of seeing a stranger because on the first day he had not even glanced at him. The brown-haired had theoretically seen him before but had never been able to look at his face yet, due to the glasses that were always on his eyes, so this exchange of glances can be considered the first for both of our men.

But going back to our boy with a dazzling appearance - he could not say a word. He was surprised by this sudden compliment (and he did not often hear them), and with what ease it was uttered. After a while, however, he moved away as Hyuck had asked, and picking up the boys who were looking at him in confusion, he headed towards the school building, explaining that Jeno's previous idea was brilliant and they should repeat it. At the end of the group, however, Jisung was walking, who involuntarily tried to see the face of the boy sitting next to the moody student, even for a moment. The same was true of the subject, who with great caution turned with curiosity, but when his gaze met the one belonging to the redhead, he quickly returned to his previous position and continued his conversation with his friend as if nothing had happened, but having his thoughts behind a faint fog. So on that day too, Donghyuck could boast another rise in the table which he enjoyed immensely. After all, who would not be happy? Everyone knows that victory does not last forever, so it is worth admiring it as long as possible.

Donghyuck 2 - 0 Stranger


	3. strong counter

The pleasant rays of warmth that Donghyuck loved so much fell on him in all their glory. He had no book, magazine, or other content that day to occupy his mind. On this day, he focused on (what to call) a brain detox. In short, he tried to relax as much as possible and carry his imagination into some pleasant zones without too much effort. He decided to do so because he wanted to rethink yesterday's situation and consider whether he did the right thing by revealing his admiration for the jet black boy. Despite everything, he did not try to convince himself that his appearance did not delight him, because it would be a great lie to himself, and he avoided it like fire. He tried to always be in harmony with himself and live in harmony to enjoy life without feeling guilty, with a full breast. His thoughts were made more pleasant by the chirping of local birds and a light breeze through which the nearby trees rustled pleasantly. Not close enough to shadow, but not so close that you can not hear the sound they make.

After a few of these nice moments, he wondered if he would also be able to see the interesting face of a mysterious basketball player that day. Not briefly, but it was Hyuck's wait because after a while someone blocked his access to a source of vitamin D3. He involuntarily opened his eyes, waiting to once again compliment the handsome stranger. Imagine his surprise when, instead of a pretty face, he saw... 

...something. 

Donghyuck literally couldn't tell what the object was. After a moment of looking at this object, it turned out that she was standing right in front of it, in all its glory 

huge board cork...?

However, when the caramel boy looked around, it turned out that she was not the only one, because as many as 4 such copies surrounded him, making Hyuck locked like in some cave. After a few seconds, he could hear the sound of the ball bouncing (probably basketball) and lively steps. The boy understood then that a bunch of unused athletes had decided to imprison him. Although he was outraged by this fact, he decided to take a peaceful path. Therefore, a student who was fond of sunbathing, a little scared, began to call his tormentors first in a normal voice, and when it did not result in a slightly louder voice. Screaming, he realized what the basketball players expected of him.

"Well. I'm going to step back, just please release me from this or whatever" Donghyuck did not blink, and the sun's rays began to fall on his face again. 

"Was it so hard to get the plates away? We didn't pin them to the ground. It was enough to move them" said with a laugh the black-haired basketball player, this time wearing a bright T-shirt and slightly shorter shorts than the previous time, which made Hyuck's gaze dangerously drop lower than it should. On the other hand, he was aware that he would never sculpt such a nice body (especially thighs) just lying down and sunbathing, but he was not a huge fan of team sports. Hyuck sighed irritably, realizing that this time he was the sillier one, then grabbed his sunbed in his hand and moved as promised so as not to interfere with the game. During his walk, he was led away by the cheerful gaze of a laughing beefcake. Donghyuck took a special angle for this and put on his glasses to show contempt for a group of teenagers. But what could he do, but his eyes fled unintentionally to the group of players, and most importantly to the increasingly intriguing leader of the pack. The black-haired man, however, smiled like a fool the rest of the day, because he knew it was now the turn of his points on the scoreboard. 

Donghyuck 2 - 1 Stranger


	4. benchwarmers

This day caramel boy could not count as a success. His beloved sun disappeared from the morning somewhere behind the clouds, which made his mood not the best. Additionally, it started to rain halfway through the class, which destroyed any remnants of Hyuck's positive attitude. All this was watched by his friend who was not surprised by such a reaction to the lack of sun. He noted, however, that this was not the only reason for his grief that even Donghyuck had probably not realized. Involuntarily, Chenle smiled at the thought that his friend was starting to think in a different way about a ridiculous basketball player, who he thought was not evil and could have been a good influence on the boy who, unfortunately, often acted like a diva.

Chenle continued his thoughts on the way to the school library, which he rarely visited, but if he was there, he certainly did not waste any time there. When he was in the room, still full of thoughts on his head, he quietly greeted the librarian and walked towards the appropriate bookcase he knew so well. Eagerly searching for the title he was interested in, he quickly noticed that it had been moved to a higher shelf. You probably guess now that there will be a scene like from the movie? Ahh, you are right, because after a few seconds of anguish, suddenly a second hand appeared over the blonde's hand, slightly larger, which after a while grabbed the Chinese's target and then directed it towards him.

"You need this one?" Jisung asked, not hiding his smile, he liked to spend breaks in the library reading in the corner all sorts of bits of books that fell into his hands. This time, shortly after he arrived, he noticed the boy's friend, who liked sunbathing, was so distracted that he did not notice his presence. No wonder then that the taller one watched his actions in silence and with pity, he saw how the slightly shorter one struggled with the bookcase, and after a while, he approached and handed it over to him. So as soon as he saw the slightly shocked boy nodding in front of him, his smile widened involuntarily.

However, Chenle himself did not know what to do, because he did not expect to meet the object of his interest again in such a short time. After a while, however, in order not to look like a weirdo, he turned towards the librarian, and when he noticed that the taller one was following him, he decided to start a quiet conversation. When they left the room, their conversation was in full swing and she did not want to end, because now and then there were new issues that both wanted to know the answer to.

At the same time, the rest of the basketball-loving group was walking in the corridor. It is just that the eternally smiling jet-black boy did not have a smile on his face, but rather a grimace, while the eternally laughing couple, consisting of Jaemin and Jeno, at that moment tried to cheer him up. As they were together themselves, they guessed that he was not sad and angry just because they could not play their favorite team game outside, but even the athlete himself did not know it yet.

So that day the sun dimmed, in both its versions. It was dull and subdued. The same was true of the always running and mobile crow, who was strangely tired that day. Also, the scoreboard did not change as if the game had been interrupted. However, no one was under any illusions that the game would start again soon.

Donghyuck 2 - 1 Stranger


	5. foul

It is said that the start of the day cannot be positive. Donghyuck, however, did not support this claim, because then he would have to say that the sun he saw outside his window did not please him, which was the biggest lie. The more so because for the last 2 days the weather did not spoil him. So it was no surprise that he was even happier than ever making his way towards the pitch with the deckchair as soon as the bell rang and made a loud noise across the hall. This time he decided to go there with the book that his friend had recommended to him recently, and as he trusted his literary taste, he immediately decided to read the book. Plus, when he talked about that, Chenle was strangely excited, as if there was some incredible story related to the item. 

Of course, we know it, but our Donghyuck didn't win the lottery, so I'm sorry dear, maybe you'll find out later. 

So a good dozen or so minutes have passed for him, during which he managed to calmly read the story, breaking away from reality. This way he did not notice Renjun, who came with a couple in love - Jaemin, and Jeno - to practice basketball. They did it quietly because the nomin knew the sunny boy's temperament, so they did not want to piss him off unnecessarily. The more so when they knew that Hyuck's nervousness ended in hatred towards them, from the basketball player with eyes dark as night. As a result, both the boy who liked sunbathing (and reading at the moment) and the group of basketball players, time passed calmly.

However, nice moments end quickly and accidents happen after people. 

On his next throw, Renjun took a step too much and the ball bounced off the ring towards the center of the field instead of hitting the basket. The boys did not even have time to turn, and the screeching scream and curses intertwined with it could already be heard. The pair of lovers had already begun to pray for an unsuspecting friend who, barely glancing at them, was brutally poked and turned towards the tomato red from the boy's anger. 

"How dare you interrupt my reading and beat me up?!" Hyuck said furiously at rifle speed. Unfortunately, the words he was saying did not miss the truth, as the ball first hit the boy's chest with force and then hit his jaw, which resulted in sudden uncontrolled movements on his part, including throwing the book upwards, which landed somewhere in the bushes. Renjun, not knowing what to say, was standing there dead-headed and just started poking.

"But I didn't want to..."

"How did you not want it?! Don't try to tell me something here! I know mine, you did it on purpose, so don't even bother..."

"He did not want to. I saw it. He just wasn't careful enough and didn't end up in the bin. Forgive him for that" no pears, no parsley, next to the two a jet black basketball player appeared with Hyuck's book in his hands and his face painted with remorse. Jeno and Jaemin, when they saw this, quickly breathed a sigh of relief. For they knew that Renjun was saved in this situation. 

It rarely happened, but they were right. 

The caramel boy fell silent as soon as he saw the boy, and his rage diminished a lot. After a moment of looking at one and the other, he finally waved his hand. He directed his hand towards his property, and when he received it, he lay down on the deck chair and, as if nothing had happened, began to read it back. At the sight of this, one face in the environment smiled.

However, this picture did not last long. Jet Black quickly regained the indifferent facial expressions, then slapped all three of them in the head and taking the ball with him began to head towards the school. He could not hear the shouts of dissatisfaction or the questions "What is it for?!". He only kept going forward, ignoring anything, because he did not want his argument to be heard by the sunny boy. 

Although the referee on the field did not say the word "foul" "it's the captain himself, he took time for the team and told them outright that he would not tolerate such plays. Thus, the match was put on hold. The scoreboard did not move, although the black-haired man wanted to change it quickly. However, he decided that he prefers to spread his actions over time so that they bring the best results.

() Donghyuck 2 - 1 Stranger (foul x1])


	6. distraction

Donghyuck felt a pleasant warmth. He was sunbathing quietly in the backyard of his house. He had his eyes closed for some time and he thought. At one point, memories came to him.

He and Chenle were there. They were maybe 5 years old, not more. They were in kindergarten. Laughed. The aging time was approaching. Then the Chinese obediently went to a nap with the rest of the group, and a boy with caramel-like skin slipped outside to the playground. There he would lie down in a hammock and lay in peace. He stared at the sky and drew pictures in the air with his finger.

Suddenly the image in front of my eyes blurred. Donghyuck saw himself and Chenle during last year's vacation. They lay together and watched a series that the pale boy didn't like, but for fear of breaking his friendship, he never showed it. But the sun baby wasn't that stupid, and she realized it quickly. Fortunately, Chenle's visions did not come true and the boy, as soon as he discovered his friend's dislike of the show, stopped doing it in his surroundings, turning it into something they both liked.

As this memory also disappeared, Donghyuck saw a plain white background. After a while, however, Chenle's profile appeared on a white background, and then he started laughing. The caramel boy, seeing this, melted slightly and at the same time became sad. This was because he had not had the pleasure of seeing his friend like this lately. It was then that he decided that he would try to change it at the earliest opportunity. He believed that it was most likely because of his moods that the situation was taking place.

Unfortunately, here our hero was right, because often after the chapters, Hyuck did not have as much time as he used to for Chenle, who tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Also, Jisung appeared between the lines, busily taking more and more free moments of the Chinese, which were originally intended for a friend.

During these thoughts, Chenle's profile began to change, his eyes began to darken even more, and his hair turned from very light to raven black. This way Hyuck's friend disappeared, and in his place a basketball player appeared, who was more and more on his mind. Same as the previous person was laughing. Everything Donghyuck saw was voiceless. At that moment, however, he was eager to hear the image he had seen. That was when Hyuck sobered up slightly. He felt a tremendous warmth inside, greater than normal. He involuntarily checked his forehead to see if he had contracted a fever, but it had a fairly normal temperature. It was known to be a little warmer than it should be, but it's not a question of overheating, but that Donghyuck is a hot boy and he doesn't hide it. After his reactions to this vision, the caramel boy began to think deeply. The main subject of his thoughts was, of course, a handsome basketball player and... possible infatuation. Yes, at this point he once again began to absorb to his knowledge the fact that he could be infatuated with an athlete. He did not defend himself against this. After all, the basketball player was attractive enough to maintain the status of being in a relationship with someone as great as Lee Donghyuck.

But when it was all over, Hyuck mentally punched himself in the forehead because of his antics. After all, hello, he was supposed to take care of a friend, not a partner. Therefore, he finished his thoughts on the black-haired boy with a short statement.

"I may like it."

Most likely, his thoughts would have lasted even longer if not for the fact that he suddenly felt someone lifting him, or rather the thing on which he was lying. With great difficulty, he began to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the face of the object of his possible infatuation, as he had previously determined. The boy was not looking at him but was looking back.

"Hey, he woke up" an unidentified man called out.

Wait, what are they doing in Donghyuck's backyard?! Shocked, the boy looked around and realized that...

...fell asleep. 

Everything he thought he dreamed about, including the fact that he was in his backyard. The jet-black basketball player looked at the confused boy after the words he heard.

"Hi princess. You know you were asleep and we want to play on the pitch today. Originally when we came, I thought it was overheating you, so I allowed myself to touch your forehead, but luckily you're okay. But don't get any more sleep in the sun, okay?" all this the athlete said with a smile as if he were a child who was handed a lollipop. After a while, Jeno and the jet black put down the deck chair, as it turned out, with its back to the field and in total shade, and then left. Only for a moment the charming stranger turned his head and waved at Hyuck. He, on the other hand, was still stunned, because he did not know what to think about this situation. 

Did that goddamn bodybuilder call him a princess? Or maybe he misheard? Donghyuck had many questions. The same goes for a couple in love and Renjun, who waited in amazement for the game to begin. Jisung and Chenle were in the same situation, looking at everything through the school window, seeing everything but not hearing a word. 

() Donghyuck 2 - 2 Stranger (foul x1)


	7. unexpected chemistry

Spring wind blew through the windows into the classrooms. In one of them, Jeno was staying with Jaemin. Sunny, and that day was not idle. Today, however, warm rays were directed towards the couple who had been aware of their feelings for several months now. However, the school environment did not react strongly to this. Because the two boys had been inseparable before. They were friends like Chenle and Donghyuck since childhood. They knew each other better than their own families. At one point, both felt different feelings than before. Unfortunately, none of them decided to take the first step. Their friendship was at stake, and they did not want to destroy it. Later, more cautious glances and longer reflections on statements became the norm. This situation would have lasted longer if it weren't for the jet black boy who wasn't blind. He did a short interview with each one of them, which only confirmed his beliefs. After that, he tried his best to let them both see their eyes, which after a while he did.

The boys were just sitting in the lesson. The summer break was approaching fast, so they didn't have to be as focused as always. Jaemin drew some drawings on Jeno's hand with felt-tip pens. He watched him, looking once at his focused gaze, and at other times at the paintings, he was creating. The drawings may not have been the most beautiful masterpieces, but Jeno could say outright that they are extremely cute. With all this, from time to time you could hear a soft chuckle caused by the passage of the utensil to the place where the ticklish was. With all this focus, Jaemin drifted away hard. He succumbed to the vision he was creating until at some point a very apt remark struck him. He quickly looked up and looked at the confused boy with a surprised look.

"They don't even know their names!" Jaemin shouted, whispering. He indeed realized this a little late, but as the saying goes. Better late than never. However, it was an important observation, because the name of our *ehem* love is necessary even in everyday communication. Jeno raised his eyebrows slowly at this discovery, and when the information reached him he reacted very enthusiastically. Unfortunately too. The teacher quickly called him to the blackboard, but he did not care and only briefly summed it up.

"Oops" then he walked to the front of the room with a smile.

When the lesson was over, the boys took a dignified step for a break. They walked along the corridor, shoulder to shoulder, where Jaemin bravely thought about a question he had discovered earlier. Jeno was equally involved in his thinking, wondering if a salad with cream would hurt him before training. After that, he also decided that it might be better if he just had a cheese sandwich. Except there's a tomato that Jeno hated so much. Maybe some soup? It's a bit of a heavy dish and it won't work either. Jeno did not know what to choose, but at one point he had a great idea. No wonder that when Jaemin asked him for his opinion, he replied.

"Honestly, I guess I'll bet on that fruit jelly from yesterday" and he looked at him with a serious face.

"What" Jaemin looked at him confused. Then, seeing Jeno's focused gaze continued, he continued.

"Sehun's vibe... Man, I'm asking about some solutions because they don't know these names, not some jelly" Jeno made an indefinite sound and then nodded shortly. A moment later he shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what to do. Theoretically, the boy made a fool of himself, but he was not lacking in intelligence. He was not the first in the school ranking among students, but the second place is not a bad result. He also wanted to help his friend somehow, but how and why? And was it really necessary? Most likely, they would have thought further had it not been for the hero who appeared right in front of them. After a while, when they were greeted, a question was asked.

"Shall we jump onto the field today?" of course, the JJ duo expected it. To their delight, when the word "field" was mentioned, the black-haired man started to run away somewhere in his thoughts with a mysterious smile. Before anybody blinked, Jaemin fired like a slingshot while speaking.

"No, it's too hot today. Can we play in the hall?" both Jeno and the boy with dark coal hair did not try to suppress the surprise and surprise. After a while, however, the captain of the group only nodded his head and left in an already subdued form. When he disappeared from the duo's sight, Jeno looked questioningly at his other half, waiting for an explanation. Jaemin, grinning like a fool, only shrugged and said.

"I felt I had to do that. If I think about it now, we can do some research and see if something is happening between them" after a while, however, he decided to give a small kiss on the cheek to his chosen one, who after a while laughed as he used to and muttered briefly.

"As you think" then he fell silent and, looking only at him, he continued his way through the school.

He saw the whole scene from nearby Jisung, who quickly took out his phone and wrote to his friend. Chenle, not fully understanding the content of the message, instead of going sunbathing with Hyuck, headed for the locker where the sender was. It was not like the boys had days when they did it together. Still, Chenle practically always looked at Donghyuck. Recently, however, he has not done this at all. The caramel boy, on the other hand, never bothered by it very much, because he did not want his friend to burn himself. Now, however, he felt overwhelming loneliness. Besides the funny basketball player who pissed him off almost every day also did not show up today, which even more disturbed his humor.

Hence, Donghyuck was devastated. He did not know where to hit or where to put up a defense. Jaemin, as a strategist, believed that the black-haired's team cannot lean out, because it is not known what intentions their opponent has. It was then that Jeno backed the idea, to which the captain reluctantly agreed. But the reserves from both teams disappeared somewhere at that time.

() Donghyuck 2 - 2 Stranger (foul x1)


	8. revelation

Unfortunately, that day the weather forecast once again announced cloudiness. Hyuck, as if on cue, adopted his "sad mood", because he only managed to enjoy the sun for one day. Besides, alone. Without emotion, he walked the corridors at the school, staring at the floor. He felt extremely isolated at that moment.

So it was not surprising that as soon as he heard his friend's beautiful screeching laugh, a huge smile appeared on his face. But as soon as he appeared, he disappeared quickly when he noticed someone in Chenle's company. Donghyuck knew him from somewhere. But it wasn't the most important thing at the moment. The boys got on well and Hyuck smiled briefly. He was not angry with his friend, he was angry with himself. For allowing a situation where he bored his companion and can no longer make him spend time on him. For the fact that he can no longer make him in the first place in the heart of a Chinese. This made our sun even sadder. He was frankly devastated with himself.

Without deviating from all this, during one of the longer breaks he went outside and sat on the bench, devoting himself to the moment. After a while, he let go of the tears he was holding so tightly. He just left all his emotions. He was also not bothered by the raindrops that fell on him. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. This time Hyuck was not thinking about something. His head was empty. He knew he shouldn't fall apart for such a trivial reason. After all, he was not the navel of the world, and his family did not die. But he could not do otherwise. Our poor baby together with heaven, he cried, poured out his sorrows and sorrows. It would seem that the star, seeing his favorite in such a state, also began to grieve. The falling raindrops were her tears that left her imaginary eyes.

But suddenly the sound of raindrops fell away. Donghyuck continued to shed tears silently. At one point, however, he looked up slightly and noticed something incomprehensible. Wet drops continued to drip just in front of his boots. Not understanding anything, he looked around and saw an umbrella just above him. He sniffed slightly and was about to speak, but suddenly he heard a small sneeze. Shortly thereafter, the umbrella rose and Hyuck saw a jet black boy. Drenched, he bravely held the object over the caramel boy. Unfortunately, it was so small that one person could fit under it, which did not bother the basketball player.

"You all right?" the athlete asked gently, smiling uncertainly. He did not know the cause of Hyuck's sadness. Only while talking to Jaemin, while looking out the window, he noticed a figure sitting on a bench. He and his friend immediately commented that it was ridiculous because the rain was approaching. After a while, however, he realized it was an acquaintance of his who never gave up the field without a fight. Not knowing what was driving him, he set off for a run. Once at Jisung's locker, he quickly took the umbrella that his friend had always kept there. On the way, he passed the confused owner of the property he was holding and the blonde. Looking into the other's eyes, he noticed worry and a hunch about who he was addressing. All this was recorded by the jet black in slow motion, passing a silent message to the Chinese.

Once at the exit door, he began to calm his breathing and tried to think something quickly. Some text, excuse, whatever. But he does not know what he could say, because what guided him? He did not know it. After a while, he finally left empty-headed. He quietly opened his umbrella as he saw the rain begin to begin. He noticed that it was small, but did not care. He walked slowly, making no noise, to finally stop over the boy, and only then he noticed that the man sitting was crying. Jet Black does not quite know what to do. Keep still quiet? Or maybe talk? But about what? So he only has to stand in silence. Unfortunately, his elaborate plan is interrupted when the basketball player can't stand it and sneezes. Then, after revealing his presence, he decides to raise the umbrella higher. Jet-black then saw the face of the student, which grabbed his heart. He was sorry to see the glazed eyes of a familiar boy.

"You want maybe- or no..." he suggested quickly, but when he pulled out the remnants of a handkerchief, which melted under the influence of water, he quickly gave up. 

"I'm fine, but... you won't catch a cold?" Hyuck asked with a trace of concern, not holding it anymore. He theoretically spent a few moments in the rain, but it did not compare to the black-haired state.

"I? Um... come on, it'll be fine..." his statement was interrupted by another sneeze, which he could not stop. So Donghyuck got up slowly and started walking with the boy towards the school.

"Why don't you get under the umbrella?" asked shyly shorter, because he was still alone under him, and the basketball player was walking proudly next to him, holding the object above his head.

"We will not fit" he replied after a moment, to be brief. After that, he was pulled under an umbrella. Hyuck did not think long about it when he attracted the basketball player. Jet Black was surprised, but at the same time felt nice..? Calmly? He could not name it. However, this did not change the fact that after entering the school the cleaners looked at them askance, because just as Donghyuck had only one side wet, the water was trickling from the basketball player. The shorter, not knowing too much what to do, thanked him softly and walked away, leaving the joyful Mark alone. After a while, however, the basketball player felt the cold surrounding him and sneezed again that day.

On the way, Jeno and Jaemin passed, then Jisung, one by one. When he got to his locker, suddenly Chenle ran to him. Out of breath, he threw himself at him and began to preach about his irresponsible behavior, to which the caramel boy smiled and turned off, enjoying the sight of his friend.

"How did you meet? How he is?" Chenle's monologue was interrupted by Hyuck's questions, who had not smiled so broadly in a long time. At first, the Chinese did not know what was going on, but after a while, he started to turn red as a beetroot.

"But it's nothing serious... yet" he said softly, as if embarrassed. Donghyuck melted at the sight. He took his friend's arm and asked calmly for details. Then he also apologized to him several times, to which the blonde was surprised. He replied shortly that it was not his fault and that he was also at fault. They spent the rest of the conversation on some of the simplest of topics, just like in the old days. In the second half of school, Jisung and the JJ duo scolded the basketball player for their pranks. He, on the other hand, did not seem to care about the words that were directed towards him. His thoughts drifted away to what had happened just moments before.

Nobody noticed then that the sun slowly came out behind the clouds after the downpour. So did Hyuck's mood, which gradually improved. On the other hand, at the moment when the first loud laugh of a caramel boy in a long time sounded, a sight appeared in the sky, which delighted.

And it was a beautiful rainbow.

() Donghyuck 2 - 3 Stranger (foul x1)


	9. ineffective defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold text means they speak foreign languages, love

After the wave of unpleasant rainy days, there was no longer a trace. A dozen or so nights have passed since the last downpour and it was not going to change. That afternoon the hot star was roasting exceptionally hard. In favor of Hyuck, who has recently regained his vigor. The boy was lying and reading the book, subconsciously waiting for a group of basketball players. According to his intuition, they would be there soon. Involuntarily, during this time he managed to like their presence, as they introduced chaos into his routine. He had no idea what to expect from the athletes, and he expected them more and more every day.

When he heard the footsteps he smiled gently, not changing his position. Oddly enough, they only belonged to one person, so Hyuck looked at the basket after just a few seconds. His eyes saw none other than jet black. He made throws and dunks from different distances, trying to do it all with the greatest precision. The caramel boy's gaze could not tear himself away from the athlete. He tried to go back to reading, but the basketball player's muscles distracted him involuntarily. After a while, Donghyuck rolled his eyes and decided to roll over on his stomach to prevent himself from looking and force himself to read. Unfortunately, after a while, he realized that it was impossible because his neck was not smeared with sunscreen. He did not want to burn himself, but to get tanned. After a brief argument, he thought gently casually, as if casually exclaimed.

"Hey you" but it did not help, because the basketball player was too busy with the game to be able to hear him.

"You athlete, I'm talking to you" he said a little louder and the avid basketball player heard him and turned with a questioning expression on his face.

Yes, Hyuck has gone back to his old mode. 

No sun = / = Being yourself. 

Such a life.

"Since you are already here, would you be so nice as to apply the cream on my neck? I don't want to burn like a marten on a car engine in winter. It's terribly  ** passé"  ** he gently showed disgust and rose to a seat.

"Sure,  ** why not" ** the Jet Black replied shortly, shrugging his shoulders, and walked over to Donghyuck.

"Man, but you are in Korea, not abroad" said the sunny boy shortly, at which the stranger merely widened his smile. After all, he was not the one who used the French word a moment ago, is he?

Once he sat down behind Hyuck, he picked up the cream. He took a certain amount, then began to gently spread the substance over the boy's skin. All this was done in silence. The caramel boy was afraid to even catch a deep breath. The basketball player was focused on the task. Donghyuck felt the gentleness with which his skin was being touched and he almost got ticklish from it. Unexpectedly, Jet Black's hands pushed back a little more the sun boy's shirt. After a while, he felt the athlete's touch a little lower than on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Donghyuck asked confusedly.

"Relax, I took too much cream and had nothing to do with it" the athlete replied with a slight chuckle. When he was done, he straightened the sunny boy's shirt and was about to get up, but decided he would wait a while. Then Hyuck, thinking that he was gone, turned around. His gaze met the dark-haired one. Donghyuck kept his eyes on. He was watching bravely even though he did not know what it was aimed at. The basketball player was smiling calmly. He tried to focus on every detail. They were more than 40 centimeters apart, but it was the first time that he had the opportunity to look at his face at least from such a distance. After a few, maybe several seconds, he just widened his smile and stood up. As he was going, at some point he turned and said.

"You have pretty eyes"

Then he picked up the ball and went back to playing without saying anything else. Hyuck was sitting there, and he wasn't sure what to do. Read on? Maybe let go? What was this last sentence all about? Maybe he just heard it out? The only thing he was sure of was that he was proud of himself. In the end, he practically did not react at all to the black-haired man's words, thus giving him no satisfaction. Eventually, he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the sounds of the surroundings. Everything was watched by Jet Black's friends, who agreed that evading the game that day was a great move. Chenle, who wanted to spend some time with Jisung, with whom he was getting closer, also stepped forward.

Donghyuck was unsuccessfully decomposing the next players. This time he focused on defense. In this way, he did not allow the point advantage to be increased, which pleased him, but in order not to lose he had to prepare for a counterattack. Unfortunately, he had no idea for him, so the only thing left for him was to watch the captain from the opposing team and wonder what was in his head. Where is he going to hit?

() Donghyuck 2 - 3 Stranger (foul x1)


	10. new tactic

The sun's rays were entering the halls on this beautiful day. In this way, they reminded the students of the approaching summer break. Most of the youth did not pay so much attention to the classes, and learning was relegated to the background. Everyone lived by the principle that teaching was pointless after exams. Everyone was already living free. Our golden boy also belonged to this group. He fantasized about how he would be able to lie in the garden for hours and warm himself up as much as he wanted. After a moment of his imagination, the bell broke.

Donghyuck was expecting two things as he walked towards the pitch. High temperatures and fairly nice views. So little and yet so much. The caramel boy unfolded the lounger and then lay down on it, folding his hands behind his head. He lay there for a short while. After a dozen or so seconds, however, he decided to take out the book he had with him.

Once he was deeply drawn into the plot, his ears registered the sound he had been waiting for. He did not hide his smile or the fact that he was looking forward to the basketball players. However, to his surprise when he raised his head, he missed someone. He frowned and began counting.

1,2,3,4 ...what?

Again.

1,2,3 ...4.

Hello, where is his favorite basketball player ?! Why is the most important person missing from this package? The black-haired man was nowhere to be found, and Hyuck followed his eyes to his opinion, the next in line in the hierarchy - the boy with brown hair. This one, in turn, had some funny, grinning friend behind his back, who tried to... hide? Donghyuck did not know what to think about it, but he did not have time for it. He had to find his loss as soon as possible because this is how his day was losing some sense.

"As I think I'm the only one brave man here, would you like to move with your beautiful deck chair somewhere outside the pitch, so that you can also tan your perfect body, but at the same time we could play a short basketball game?" Jeno his monologue tried to say in the most dignified voice, which made Jaemin laugh, who quickly slid behind the boy so that you could not see his outburst.

"Excuse me, what are you fucking talking about?" Donghyuck replied with visible confusion because he was completely lost in the athlete's speech. Beautiful sun lounger? Courageous man? Is this some kind of melodrama?

"Would you move, in short" Jeno said in his normal voice. Then Jaemin even knelt, for he fell into such a whirlwind of silly that even things not funny made him laugh.

"And will your nice captain be?" Donghyuck asked bluntly, not wanting to do any word games, just read a book or whatever.

"He's not in school today"

"Then you answered yourself. Sorry, but without him, you can stuff yourself, not play. Besides, what's the point of playing without such a good player huh?" after these words, he returned to the book with a victorious face. The older of the JJ duo was slightly irritated. The younger, on the other hand, was recovering with Renjun.

Unexpectedly, Jisung even wanted to speak on the matter, when suddenly the fifth person from the pack appeared. He slowly took his steps towards the sunbathing without making a sound. He stood behind Hyuck so that he could not see him. Once he was close enough, he bent down to Donghyuck's ear height and barely whispered.

"Princess, will you move?" the voice echoed in the head of the caramel boy. After a while, he turned his face towards the captain, who was smiling radiantly. The athlete found himself on the pitch by accident. Today he was forced to quit his classes. It did not change the fact that he came from boredom to the game itself, because nothing prevented it. He did not hear the whole incident, but the part in which the caramel boy praised him - he heard. These words pleased him very much, hence his mood improved.

"All right" Donghyuck finally replied. Was he a little dumbfounded, surprised, maybe even ashamed? But he could not refuse. He felt more and more helpless in his surroundings. Is this infatuation? Or maybe something more? He was not sure, but he knew that he was slowly giving up more and more.

After a while, he got up from the deckchair and wanted to move his things, but the black-haired man beat him. He grabbed Donghyuck's property and transferred it to the boyfriend. Hyuck merely followed him in silence. When the basketball player had moved everything, he smiled briefly at the boy and patted him on the head. The latter silently thanked him, and then they both returned to their activities.

Donghyuck felt nothing anymore. He did not want to give up but was there any point in doing anything? All he could do was wait. But he did not want it to end like this. However, he could not find any solution to this situation.

Jet Black did was just stared.

() Donghyuck 2 - 4 Stranger (foul x1)


	11. chance

"He invited me! Do you understand it?! And he called it a date!" Hyuck said in a squeaky voice.

"Okay, but stop mocking me" Chenle replied with a laugh. 

Yes. A friend of our caramel boy was invited on a date. So real. I realize you had a heart attack in the first verse, but oh well.

Life can be cruel.

The Chinese man was lying outside with his friend. Shortly after he received the invitation, he flew to our sunny boy, who this time was resting in the shade. Yes, you did not mishear it. Chenle was quite shocked, but Donghyuck reassured him that it was just that that day, even for him, the sun was too glaring. Hence, they were next to a huge oak tree that grew right behind one of the basketball baskets. Hyuck was glad he was the first to know about a date. Also, the fact that his friend was happy for himself made him happy.

"And you? What's up? I'm not blind. I can see that something is going on" at the same time the blonde significantly moved his eyebrows, for which he was hit in the arm. Theatrically, he grabbed onto them and pretended to be on the verge of dying by the blow dealt by the Korean. Hyuck just rolled his eyes. He did not speak for a long moment. He could not answer his friend's question. Was something going on? Maybe? He did not know himself.

"You are deaf..."

"What should I tell you? I don't know. It's not as easy as it sounds..." Hyuck let out a groan of irritation. After a while, he looked towards the pitch where the athletes had begun to come to play the match. He immediately caught the jet black, wearing a shirt with shoulder straps as always. This time as the only one. The rest realized that the sun was burning everything it fell on. He did nothing about the fact. Donghyuck and Chenle watched them silently for several minutes. Now and then a pale boy would comment on how beautiful they looked, but he was given silence in response. The blonde did not know what was going on in his friend's head.

But after a few more minutes, Donghyuck's loud voice came out of nowhere.

"DUDE, COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Chenle looked confused at his friend. This one had an annoyed face.

"YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Donghyuck spoke again as Jet Black wasn't sure who the words were being addressed to. After a while, the basketball player hesitantly started walking towards him.

"You can go back to the game. He'll be back in a moment, take it easy" these words fell in his normal voice. The boys resumed the game. It was not certain, however, whether by accident or only out of fear of the sunny student.

"Sit down. God, I won't hurt you" he said to the jet black as he approached. The basketball player sat down as requested. Donghyuck instead took a tube of sunscreen and began to gently rub the black-haired man's hands and then his neck. When he was finished, he spoke again.

"You see, even I don't sunbathe today. The sun is too bright. A few more minutes and you would have a disaster at home. Who would take care of you then, eh? In the future, wear t-shirts on such days, it will be much better because when you play, you can even see your back sometimes. Turn to my side" Hyuck asked finally. Jet Black did so without a word. It was then that Donghyuck began to lubricate the athlete's neck and cleavage without warning. The black-haired man did not react to it. But only outside. Inside, he had a storm of thoughts about why a boy who is always on the storm suddenly worries about him out of nowhere. However, he did not know how to react to it, so he only remained silent and looked at the focused boy. After a while, looking at the remnants of the cream, he directed his fingers towards the basketball player's nose. When he finished he smiled slightly.

"Thank you" the athlete said, a bit surprised but also smiling. After a while, he started to get up, but Donghyuck held him back with a hand. He dipped the other one in his backpack and began searching. After a while, he waved his hand towards the black-haired man to make him come closer and after a while, a bucket hat landed on the boy's head.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a baseball cap, but from my experience, I will tell you that when I was always running after Chenle in it, it never fell off me, so it shouldn't be for you either"

After that Hyuck smiled even wider. In fact, from this point of view, he thought the athlete looked adorable in his beanie. Especially with such a surprised expression on his face. The black-haired man blinked several times, then stepped back. He thanked him again, waved to Donghyuck, and ran to play. Hyuck, however, sat and smiled. After a while, however, he looked at Chenle, who had his jaw on the ground.

"What would..."

"I don't know. Somehow, when I looked at him, I felt sorry for him. Do you know how his hands stung him later? He would literall..." 

"But Donghyuck, you don't give your hat to anyone! Besides, you were worried about him" Chenle interrupted, who was still staring with his shocked eyes on his friend. He could not believe what had happened anymore. 

"I know" Donghyuck replied shortly, scratching his neck. He did not know why he did it but was he happy? He did not regret doing what he had done. Especially considering that as he looked at the jet black now, it seemed to him that he was the most charming person in the world. Wait, did Donghyuck just think that? Unheard of. After a moment, out of context, he looked at his friend without saying anything. So the two friends looked at each other, grinning and laughing. This moment, however, was spoiled by the bird, which flew out, scaring Chenle, causing the blonde to fall off the deckchair, causing even more giggles in the caramel boy.

() Donghyuck 3 - 4 Stranger (foul x1)


	12. unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, the bold text means they speak a foreign language, love

Donghyuck was excited that day. From the morning he could not wait for the next sunbathing, and more specifically the meeting with the basketball player. He did not think long about the previous confrontation. He analyzed her second by second. He could not help but remember those moments. He did not know what it was caused by. Or he just did not want to.

When that time came, he went to the field a bit nervous. He had met Chenle briefly a few minutes earlier and had asked him not to come in for a chat this time. The friend was slightly surprised but quickly guessed what caused Donghyuck's actions. So he just nodded his head then and left in search of Jisung.

Once Hyuck was seated and ready to sunbathe, he pulled a book out of his backpack and began reading it. It was still the same reading that the Chinese recommended him. Throughout the recent events, the book had been arduous for him. However, he could not complain about it, because it was top quality. As you can imagine, the pattern of the last few days was repeated also this time. After a few minutes, he could hear footsteps once again belonging to only one person. This time, however, the newly arrived athlete did not have the ball with him. Oddly enough, he was wearing a T-shirt with short sleeves. After a while, he approached Hyuck and, waving beforehand, said hello and asked briefly.

"Can I join you?" after a while, the eyes of the sunny student also saw a basketball player's deckchair.

"Pink..?"

"Well, my mother's... I don't have my own" the jet-black replied quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's... stylish. I prefer mine anyway, but yours isn't ugly" after a while, Donghyuck laughed shortly, and in order not to embarrass him anymore, he lightly patted the deckchair, thus giving him a sign that there was no problem for him to sit down next to him.

After a while, the boy spread out at a very close distance from Hyuck. There was silence between them. The student who liked sunbathing, not hearing any further words, returned to reading. The basketball player did not know exactly what to do. After a while, however, he had a rather risky idea, which he decided to implement.

At one point, an unidentified sound was heard. Donghyuck involuntarily looked up from the book, which turned out to be a mistake. The sound belonged to the athlete's T-shirt, which was at that moment right next to their sunbeds. Its owner, on the other hand, shone a half-naked body in front of Hyuck, which perfectly reflected his love for sports. Additionally, he was smiling as if nothing had happened a moment ago. After a while, the caramel boy could feel a slightly increased temperature on his face.

Let's be honest. His reaction was calm anyway.

In his place, I would have been beet red, and he only blushed a little.

#stanDonghyuck_stanTalent

"Come on? You have to use the sun. Would you smear my back? Because you know, the burning is pasta" and he made a strange hand movement, which was supposed to mimic the one Donghyuck had made a few days earlier. 

"It's **passé**..." Hyuck said, rolling his eyes.

"YES! That's exactly what I meant!"- saying that the basketball player laughed nervously and lay down on his stomach. Donghyuck leaned over slightly with the deck chair and began to smear the cold goo on the elder's skin as requested. Already at the beginning, he noticed that he was tense. He decided to lightly massage the boy's muscles to relax at least a little bit. Before he saw it, all the nerves were gone, but also...

awareness.

Because of all this, our jet-black muscle fell asleep like a little bear. Donghyuck only noticed this when he had finished the requested activity. Then he stepped back as quietly as he could. The next thing he was going to do was go back to reading it. However, he did not succeed, as he kept returning his gaze to his friend sleeping next to him. Eventually, he abandoned the book, turned over to his side, and began to stare at him unscrupulously. He could not understand how the man who had just shone his chest in front of him now slept in the most charming way for him. It looked so beautiful that Donghyuck was arguing over which scene was sweeter - the one from the days before he had saved him from burning, or now while he was asleep. At one point he wrinkled his nose, which made Hyuck literally hyperventilate and almost make a vague sound. However, thanks to his skills, he managed to avoid it. After a few seconds, however, the sleeper repeated the action. It was then that Donghyuck's hand moved involuntarily.

Towards a better future.

Towards natural goods.

Towards the athlete's nose.

Time flew by and the hand was getting closer. It was millimeters apart.

But we know what happened next.

Just before touching his index finger with the basketball player's nose, the man unexpectedly opened his eyes while smiling broadly. After a while, he moved closer to that finger and in this way, Hyuck did what he wanted. However, as soon as it happened, he removed his hand and turned to the other side, not knowing what to do. He panicked, it was known. After a few seconds, there was a creak, and then Donghyuck felt someone lie down behind him. There was nothing he could do at that moment. All he did was wait for the situation to develop. After a while, he felt the figure brush his hair behind his ear and felt a warm breath against his cheek. He felt the Jet Black's contempt for him and why he stared at him like that. But then a funny thing happened.

A few steps away, Jeno and Jaemin suddenly stopped. Their eyes were focused on the couple on the deck chair. On the other hand, the bodies were frozen in unnatural positions. Nana had one leg raised and his arms spread wide which might indicate that he was in a good mood. Jeno had one hand in his pocket, and the other was right next to his hair. The lower limbs were prepared for a possible run. Time stopped by their intrusion. Nobody knew if he could move. The duo only saw the fire in the captain's eyes before. The younger of the two was white as a wall, but he was afraid to run away. Unexpectedly, however, you could hear Jisung's cheerful scream, who, not noticing the commotion, ran with a brisk step along with the ball behind the boys. But when his gaze fell on the sun loungers, he froze as did the rest.

Everything was a coincidence. On that day, instead of sunbathing in the middle of the pitch, Hyuck set up a sun lounger just outside the temporary fence that had been set up in preparation for the end of school. As a result, the boys did not notice the two students and thus ruined the opportunity presented to jet black. Not surprisingly, as soon as the captain closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the chase, Jaemin turned around and bumped into Jeno, and started to run away. Due to all this, after a while, Donghyuck saw the escape of the three athletes from the pissed-off captain, whom he deeply thanked, because he did not know how the situation would have turned out if it were not for them and their heroic deed.

() Donghyuck 3 - 5 Stranger (foul x1)


	13. last minute

"We were walking in the park. I tell you such a beautiful sky I have not seen yet. Then he suddenly spoke up and I was sure that..."

"That he wanted to end your relationship and asked if you would be his boyfriend. Chenle for god's sake, I love you like my own brother, but you've been telling me this for the third time. I know emotions, but you know" as Donghyuck used to say, the fair-haired Chinese was very excited.

Recently, his relationship with the red-haired basketball player has started to gain momentum. The boy was charmed by how everything was going and currently he did not see the world except the athlete. His excitement, however, was not shared by the caramel pupil. He was glad to hear about his friend's happiness, but he was slowly irritated by the fact that most of their conversations boiled down to _"what kind of chivalry he is_ " or " _I have never heard such beautiful vocabulary_ ". On the other hand, he did not want to break his nerve with stupid arguments. It was known that his friend was up to his ears and he was influenced by emotions, not reason.

"You're whining because your lover hasn't invited you anywhere yet and that's it" Chenle laughed. Hyuck did not know exactly what to say, because it was obvious that what he was saying was not true, but he expected that the blonde would keep to his way anyway. For this reason, he just waved his hand and started some new topic.

After a few minutes, while the boys were debating whether or not to eat avocados, a group of athletes could be seen on the horizon heading towards the pitch. Of course, they were headed by a black-haired man dressed in his typical exercise attire. Chenle, noticing them, immediately waved to his boyfriend, already completely ignoring Donghyuck. Hyuck laughed at this turn of events, but he couldn't be angry.

When the basketball players were close enough, Jisung approached the Chinaman and greeted him with a kiss on the lips. He asked him briefly if he was fine or if he needed something and then said goodbye to go play. That was when Chenle lay back down on the deck chair like a lark. He wanted to say something but noticed that the black-haired man was also walking towards them. He quickly signaled this to Donghyuck, but Donghyuck was unable to read it.

"Hello, dear colleagues. I'll join you for a minute or two" the basketball player, smiling, spreads his pink deck chair next to Donghyuck. Then he lay down on it and looked at the two friends.

"You have a nice view here. I mean the prospect is well... okay. Not too far, not too close. Sunny here, the breeze here. You got it nice" additionally, shortly after his words, he laughed a pearl. The next one to speak to was Chenle.

"Yes, it's true. Not bad. But that's Hy- his idea. Recently, he decided that he prefers to sunbathe outside the pitch, I don't know hi..." the Chinese man's statement was interrupted by the described person, who smacked his friend on the head to close him.

"What the..."

"Yes, I made it up, you can congratulate me. The sun's been too hot lately, so I'm wondering if I should start getting myself an umbrella" Donghyuck said, busily covering poor Chenle's mouth. However, shortly after he finished his speech, he let go of his friend. For this whole scene, the black-haired man almost burst out laughing. He was the type of man who laughed often for no reason. But he didn't want to look like that, and he also held back as much as he could.

"Ah, I get it. Congratulations on the idea then. So you always sit here and talk like this?"

"Sometimes I also read a book. There are no luxuries here. It would most likely drink something or eat something, but you will do nothing. God, even now the wind stopped, it got so stuffy. In a moment my skin will dry out and I will look like a lizard" Donghyuck complained. He didn't complain about it. But he didn't know what to say. He always dreamed of such services but did not consider them necessary.

"You're exaggerating there. I have never seen a beautiful person like you in my life. Also, your skin shines so beautifully that it gives you that fresh something? Yes, that's how it was said. It gives you freshness" the basketball player said honestly.

"Okay, I think I'll go play. It was nice talking to Chenle, right? With you too, princess" jet black stood up, and quickly before anyone could blink, he placed a soft kiss on Hyuck's cheek. After that, he ran even faster towards the pitch, so as not to get a scald.

But Donghyuck was sitting there and was again distrustful. The situation repeated itself. The basketball player was doing something the sunny boy did not expect. Was he feeling some joy then? He couldn't name it. At the same time, he wanted to be angry at the words of the athlete, but could not. It felt nice and so strange. He didn't look back, and on what faces a gentle smile appeared. He had a feeling that Cupid was also targeting him somewhere. He felt that he was drowning in this feeling more and more. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the squeak of his friend, which frightened him bluntly. After a few seconds, you could hear the screams of the caramel boy scolding his friend. The basketball players were laughing at their two friends under their noses without being noticed.

Donghyuck accepted the loss. He no longer strained to shout or scream. On the other hand, his team had nothing to complain about. Students fought like lions for a ball, they did not give up. However, all this was for nothing with the phenomenal players of the opposing team. At one point, the boy took his last remaining time and thanked his players for such a great fight. He reassured them that the result didn't matter and that they shouldn't care. It is important, however, that they had a good time during the last 3 minutes. The group took it very positively, being grateful for the words of support. When they left, Hyuck only sat on the bench and began to wait for the game to resume. The other captain at that time wrote something on his board in quite large letters. Jaemin got up and looked curiously over his shoulder. After a while, he whistled and patted Jet Black on the back. However, he quickly began to run away after that, as he knew that he was about to get scolded. This one, however, did not come, and the dark-eyed boy raised the sign in the direction of Hyuck, waiting for him to respond to the content on it.

() Donghyuck 3 - 6 Stranger (foul x1)


	14. end of the match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one, hope not the worst one, the bold text means something important

The basketball player paced his way to the school. He was in an excellent mood, so it was hard for anything to upset him.

Did someone push him? Accidents happen to people.

A baby with a cupcake ran into him? Never mind, it will be cleaned.

Forgot your subway ticket? His fault. He forgot, but one time it even happens to the best.

It was a shock, however, to see two sun loungers by the pitch, none of which sat on his beloved, brown-haired boyfriend. Nana took Jeno to sunbathe due to the milder weather. He had read that the tan was about to become popular this season. Although it was supposed to start soon, Jaemin usually found out about everything after time. Jet Black, therefore, decided to call Jisung. For he knew that where he was, also Czonlo, Chenolo, or whatever his name was. Friend of the caramel boyfriend, anyway.

"Hello? Jisungie? Is your boyfriend there somewhere?"

"There it is. Chenle, for you."

"Come on, hey. What's going on?"

"Hi, this dark-haired boy here. Listen, don't you know where your friend went?"

"He's not at school today. I do not know what's going on. He's not answering my phone so I have no idea what happened. Do you need him for something?"

"No... I mean so... Ugh, whatever. Thank you very much"

The boy said goodbye and ended the conversation. His mood deteriorated. He didn't even pick up from his friend? Is it because of him? Maybe he was too pushy? Maybe the boy doesn't see him the way he sees him? What if he's traumatized now? Or maybe worse? Want to change schools? Because he doesn't want to live where his persecutor?

"Everything all right?"

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. As he turned around, he saw his friend Renjun. He was the quieter one in the pack who never gets confused and helps everyone around. Although he was always the first in the rankings, he never had any tensions with Jeno. On the contrary. As much as possible, they worked together to form an insurmountable duo. He wanted to become a doctor in the future and save people's lives. Since he often read books in the dark, his eyesight was damaged, so now there were glasses on his nose. He was often overlooked and forgotten, but his pack always appreciated him.

"Somehow, but no? Ugh, Renjun, do you think I was wrong not to ask him for permission?"

"I'm not in your head, so I don't know what you mean"

"Right, ah yeah... Remember that boy who got pissed off with you on the pitch? You know then what saved you from trouble? Well, like, um... I kinda like him? I don't know, but well, recently I talked to him briefly and... kissed him on the cheek..." his voice accelerated once, slowed down once, and when he said the last words, it lowered the volume to a whisper. Renjun smiled instead. He could see those slightly pink cheeks on his face and the uncertainty in his voice. It was evident that his mind was confused and his feelings were confused.

"You fell in love, my dear. As for the kiss, it's hard for me to say. I don't know what your relationship was like. Why do you think it's too fast?"

"He didn't come to school today. He is not answering the phone from his best friend. What if I ruined his life...?" Renjun laughed at the words.

"You are bathed in hot water. It's just one day. He could get sick, have an urgent appointment with a doctor, anything. You have nothing to worry about. This is where you dramatize it. Don't worry, relax, it'll be fine"

Renjun's words calmed the black-haired man. He was not 100% relaxed, but a fresh look at the situation opened his eyes. Also, his friend's reassuring smile made him feel good again.

"Come here! We are sunbathing!" Jaemin's voice sounded unexpectedly. Jeno laughed, and after a while, two friends joined him. The basketball player calmed down his nerves. After all, nothing could have happened.

Well, it could.

Donghyuck was not seen for the second week of school. Chenle's missed calls list grew longer each day. The athlete, on the other hand, believed less and less in Renjun's words every day. After all, how much can you sit in this house? The boy walked from corner to corner trying to find a point of attachment. He was disappointed with himself and that he had let it all happen too quickly. He was not helped by words of support from his friends or explanations by Chenler or Chann or how he was doing. But everything cleared up on Monday when the third week of the solar boy's absence was about to begin. The basketball player, walking down the corridor, looked from object to object. Then his gaze fell on the window that overlooked the corridor in the building next door. The athlete stopped short because he saw none other than a boy who was fond of sunbathing. After a while, at his side, there was also a blonde named unforgettable. The boy was happy like never before. He ran quickly to the denominations. He found them just as they exchanged affectionate glances, but the matter was of national importance.

"Guys, cover me up. I had a crazy idea, but if I don't take a chance, it will be over"

As soon as he ran, he ran off in the other direction so quickly. The athlete's idea was simple. He was betting everything on one card. He had done so many times before. So far, he has not run it once. But the risk was always similar.

At the same time, the denominations were wondering what brilliant plan their captain had thought of this time. However, as requested, they intended to cover him in class for as long as possible. It wasn't difficult, as the school day was almost over.

Our caramel boy was just being bombarded by Chenle with questions. Donghyuck was happy that his friend was so worried about him but still didn't want to explain everything to him.

"Chenle, Jesus. How many times do I have to tell you? I went on a trip to Jeju with my mother. I didn't notify you because it was sudden for me too. My phone broke down just before I left and I'm still out of touch with the world" ending his statement, he looked at the boy with pity, asking him for a moment of peace.

"But you Hyuck don't understand anything, you know-how here..."

"Okay, maybe I don't know what you mean, but can we be silent for a moment? "

"Hyuck but you dare..." Hyuck unexpectedly loaded the cupcake into Chenle's always-open mouth. Frustrated, he chewed her. If Donghyuck didn't want to know about the black-haired man, then no. His loss.

Two friends spent the last two lessons very quietly. Chenle no longer posed such questions on Donghyuck, for which he was grateful. Everything changed, however, when after the bell at the end of the school day, the brown-haired man started walking towards the exit. The blonde did not stop him because he had no idea about the intentions of jet black. After a while, however, something very unusual happened. Chenle was about to reach his friend. Then, out of nowhere, a crazy couple of lovers appeared with garden wheelbarrows. Literally, in less than a few seconds, they loaded the Hyuck into it and after a while, they rushed with him in the opposite direction of the exit door. Donghyuck was confused, as was Chenle. There was a difference, however, that the former did not know whether to run or what to do, while the latter was not sure if he had been invited to the whole show, which he expected was to take place in a moment. After a while, however, Jisung snapped him out of his thoughts, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction in which the nomin had gone along with the passenger on the wheelbarrows.

When the boys arrived at the place where they were supposed to bring the package, Jaemin spoke shortly. 

"Getting off" then he kicked poor Donghyuck out of his wheelbarrow. The two ran away as quickly as possible, not sure of the ejected's reaction. Hyuck dusted his knees off his knees, cursed a few times under his breath at the JJ duo, and looked around. He was just on the basketball court, which was currently occupied by two sun loungers with a small table between them. There was a tray with some food on it. There was a small portable fridge somewhere nearby. At least that's what Donghyuck thought. Two huge umbrellas were spread over all this, which created a kind of barrier against the outside world. The funniest thing about it, however, was the jet black basketball player who had his back to Hyuck and waved his arms strangely. Donghyuck's face expressed nothing but confusion. He tried to explain to himself what the athlete was doing, but he had no idea. Sweaty? Maybe it's his way of dealing with temperature the way dogs stick out their tongues?

"What are you doing?"

The question bounced off the basketball player's ears as he paused and spun around. He did not know in what context the question was asked.

"But what am I doing?" he asked. 

"Well, what's what, what's with your hands" after these words, Hyuck tried to repeat the activity the athlete was doing. He did it perfectly, which caused the basketball player to let out a small laugh.

"Do you enjoy it?" Hyuck asked, completely serious. He was starting to laugh a little for him too, but he wanted to scare the older man a bit.

"Me? Nothing, nothing" the nervous athlete quickly replied. After that, he walked closer to Hyuck.

"This activity with my hands is such a nervous trick? I don't know, I can't name it" the words hit Hyuck like a rifle, and the nervous tone of his voice emphasized the stress that was now acting on the speaker. 

"Hey, take it easy" Donghyuck grabbed the athlete's wrist as he waved his arms left and right. Because of this, the basketball player calmed down his movements and fell silent. After a few seconds, however, he began his monologue in a normal tone of voice.

"Well then. You've been away for a long time and... I don't know why, but I guess. I mean... I know what I did recently was a bit intrusive, but I didn't think it would be like that. I was a bit worried during this time that something had happened to you and everything. You haven't picked up Chanle's phone call yet, Czonlea? UGH never mind. His name is too hard. But I'm glad you came back. This one... and did I make it up? I don't know if you will agree, but..."

"Gee, did you fall on your head? It's warm, I was away for two weeks because I went to Jeju and my phone broke. Simple? Simple. That's it, I don't know what the nerve is for... but thank you for your concern" Donghyuck interrupted. At the end of his speech, he smiled sincerely, understanding a little of what was about to happen.

"Ah. Okay, that explains it all. It's actually... I thought you were a little broke and in general, and that you didn't like me anymore. Oh god, why me. Nevermind. Yhm, if you are here, would you... Would you allow yourself to be invited to such... date? As if I would like to get to know you better from this side? I prepared it like you said you liked it. I also put the radio somewhere, as if you wanted to listen to music. It's hot in here so drinking is always cooling down. It's not perfect at all, but no. Jesus, you can disagree and I will fully understand it..."

"I'd love to" the basketball player's monologue was interrupted by a smiling Hyuck. He could honestly say that the situation suited him strangely. He felt weird, but he wanted to try it, and it was fine. The athlete was a bit distrustful, but he was happy, to say the least. After a while, through the flow of emotions, he hugged the boy, who, after a moment of confusion, returned the hug. When the athlete released Hyuck and was about to take him under the umbrella, he remembered one important thing.

"I never introduced myself, princess. My name is Lee Mark"

"Nice to meet you, Mark. My name is Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck"

"How funny, if we got married, the last name would not have to be changed" interjected Mark, who only after a moment realized that he had said it aloud and quickly closed his mouth, slightly reddening.

"What a moron" the boys turned towards the bush where Jaemin was leaning out. 

"You're a moron" Jeno said as he pulled Jaemin down through which they revealed their presence.

Mark and Donghyuck laughed at the short words. After that, they walked together under the umbrellas and started talking like normal people for the first time. The athlete mostly asked questions, but they both talked briskly, savoring their presence. The younger man pretended not to hear the earlier sentence, which had come from the older one, not wanting to embarrass him anymore, but it nevertheless gave him some strange but pleasant hope for the future.

How about joint training?

That was the text on the sign that Jet Black had picked up. After a while, the final whistle sounded. The result has not changed in recent moments. However, everyone enjoyed the humor, because both the winners were happy with the game, and the losers had the opportunity to learn a lot. When there were handshakes between the players, the coach of the winning team went to the other to congratulate his enthusiasm. While they were talking, the elder finally handed his sign to Donghyuck, as if fortunately, which he did not fully understand. But when he was returning to pack the item in a backpack, he noticed that there was something on the back of it. As he began to read the words, his smile began to widen, finally making his cheeks flush. Eventually, he hugged the sign to his chest, and a few seconds later he tapped the number on the phone, which he started calling.

So both our suns were shining on that day. Both the blue star and the more earthy one. Even though the final match was won by the stranger, in the end, they both agreed that there was no loser, but only two winners.

Donghyuck X - X Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this kind of shit, see you soon in my other work<3


End file.
